The Start of a New Life
by lilylavendar810
Summary: Baby Rose had just entered Ron and Hermione's life and Ron's having a hard time adjusting to it.How is Ron going to take care of his daughter when he is still adjusting to married life?
1. Chapter 1

The Start of a New Life

The sun was just peeking over the horizon as Hermione Granger was starting to wake. She didn't get a good night's sleep because her newborn daughter, Rose, was crying all night. Ron Weasley stirred up besides her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked her quietly.

"Yea sure." Hermione yawned. "Just didn't get a good might sleep."

"I know with all the crying."

"Well its time to get up and I think it's your turn to change Rose's diaper."

Hermione got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower while Ron went into the baby's nursery. Ron looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in the crib and smiled. He reached down to caress his daughter's cheek. However, at that moment, Rose stirred and let out a wail. _Now what do I do?_ Ron thought as he reached down to pick up the baby. No matter how closely he rocked her, Rose wouldn't stop crying. _How can I ever be a great dad if I can't even comfort my own daughter? Oh Rosie honey please stop crying. I don't know what you want!_ By this time, Rose was screaming, her face red. At that moment however, Hermione walked into the room toweling her hair dry.

"Ronald, seriously. Have you ever held a baby before in your life? You must hug her and bounce her and talk to her. Make funny noises if you want to. She just likes attention."

"Well haha I'm not the baby expert here. Hell I've been a dad just for 5 days! And I'm horrible with kids. You knew that when you married me."

"Ron I know. It just takes practice. In just a couple of days you'll get used to it." Hermione was now starting her "smart talk". "Here, give her to me."

Ron handed Rose to Hermione. The baby stopped crying immediately. _Wow how ironic. _Ron thought as he watched Hermione settle the baby on the diaper changing table. Hermione was humming a lively and bouncy tune as she took out and dispensed the baby's soiled diapers and put on new ones. All this time, the baby was staring wide eyed at her mother and was kicking her feet. Ron remembered the last time he tried to change the baby's diaper. _He was taking off the dirty diaper and was rolling it up and throwing in the trash can when Rose started crying again. He tried to put on the new one but the baby was kicking so much that Ron couldn't see what he was doing and ended up ripping the diaper from trying to stretch it. And at that moment, the baby started peeing on the changing table. _Ron shook his head from the embarrassing memory and vowed to not ever tell Hermione about it.

"There, now we're done aren't we honey?" Hermione cooed to the baby. The baby made gurgling noises as Hermione sat down on a rocking chair to breast feed the baby. Ron abruptly turned aside and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you're so uncomfortable about this, then why don't you start breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Yep that's fine with me." Ron muttered as he walked out of the room, knowing how much he hated to cook food….

_A/N: Done with the first chapter!!sorry its so short but the next chapters are gonna be longer. Please review cuz I want to know if I'm doing anything wrong an you guys can give me new ideas for my story. So please review!!!thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione!" Ron shouted up the stairs. "I'm gonna go to work now!"

"Ok Ron!" Hermione shouted down the stairs. "Be careful and be safe! Oh, just to remind you, PLEASE, don't get into another fight with Magleggan! God, Kingsley just has the misfortune to put you 2 in the same office…"

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes at his wife. _Honestly, 'mione worries too much._ "I'll try not to if he's not an arse to me. Love you darling!"

"Love you too!" Hermione shouted over the crying of their baby, who had just woken up. "There, there," she cooed to Rose. "Look who woke up already! Did you wet your diaper?" Hermione stuck her hand in the diaper. It was wet. "Well, we can't have that can we? Now don't you worry, mummy's gonna fix you up and we'll visit Aunt Ginny!"

After Hermione and Rose were tidied up, both mother and daughter flooed to Harry's and Ginny's place.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace clutching Rose to her chest. "What a surprise! I've been waiting for you to visit me for a while! How's my little niece?" Ginny cooed to the baby as Hermione handed her over. "Wow, don't you look exactly like your mum? But you still have your dad's and my hair, what a coincidence. Well not really because red hair runs in our family."

Hermione laughed at Ginny. "Where's James? Shouldn't he be screaming for you by now?"

"Oh no!" Ginny replied. "He…didn't sleep well last night…I swear Harry and I were up like all night literally! Every 3 hours he would wake up crying, you see my puffy eyes right now?"

"Oh, poor you." Hermione was sympathetic. "Rose isn't that much of a good sleeper, but she's improving. I'm starting to get used to the crying."

"Haha well at least you're used to it. Remember me when I first had James? It took me almost 2 weeks just to adjust to all the crying and changing diapers…Harry was better off than me. He had more confidence just when I was about to go mad. Oh, speaking of that, how's Ron handling it?"

"He…uhhh…he's still trying to adjust to having a new baby in the house. But whatever he does to Rose, she refuses to cooperate and just cries until I come running. It's going to take a while…"

"Like brother, like sister…" Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I have some news of my own."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Its…uh…well I'm pregnant again."

Hermione gaped at her. "Really?! Congratulations! I can't believe it! How far along are you? When did you find out?"

"2 nights ago; that was when I did a home pregnancy test. I figure that I'm about 3 weeks along. I'm frightened Hermione. I always wanted a 2nd kid but I didn't expect it to be so soon! Here we are, with our hands full my recalcitrant child while another kid is on the way. I'm frightened of raising 2 kids at once."

"Don't worry, Ginny, you will get through this and you and Harry will sort this out. You did tell Harry didn't you?"

"Yeah I told him last night and he's really happy! He suggests that we should announce it at dinner when mum invites all of us over at the Burrow."

"So what do you hope for now? A boy or a girl?"

Ginny replied "I don't really know. It would be nice to have a girl but if I have another boy, I would be as happy just the same."

Hermione nodded. Just then, James started to cry from upstairs.

"I'll get that," Ginny said wearily as she heaved herself up the chair and handing Rose back to Hermione. "If I give birth to another James, god help me."

Hermione smiled back to herself as Ginny went up the stairs because deep down, she knew that Ginny was really excited about this baby.

_A/N: done with the second chapter!! I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing and sorry for the delay because my computer had technical difficulties…_


End file.
